


hey, a soulmate au.

by lgbtyeosang



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 투모로우바이투게더 | Tomorrow X Together | TXT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtyeosang/pseuds/lgbtyeosang
Summary: #SOOBIN: hey, you, with the pants!#YEONJUN: hey?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi to anyone reading this, 1) thank you so much & 2) this is my first time writing anything other than an english assignment, so i hope this turns out good. i originally planned to post it on twitter, but changed my mind and posted it on here, instead! i will (hopefully) be updating this regularly! please leave any feedback you have on here or you can message me on twitter (lgbtyeosang) or through my curiouscat (yunhosolo)!

Soobin had always been confused by his soulmate mark. How could it be something as simple as the word 'hey'? That's something you say to everyone you interect with, and yet, Soobin still hadn't met anyone who had anything he's said as their mark.

"It would be so much easier if you were just told who your soulmate was," He complains to his friend, Beomgyu, one day as they're walking through the hallways to class. Beomgyu had already met his soulmate, Taehyun, two years ago, when they started highschool, and have been in a happy relationship ever since. Needless to say, Soobin was jealous.

"You're being too uptight, Bin," Beomgyu says, patting his shoulder, "maybe if you weren't so impatient, you wouldn't worry about this so much. Your soulmate shouldn't take up your thoughts 24/7."

"But with a word as vague 'hey' how am I supposed to know who my soulmate even is!" the elder asks, turning into their classroom. Beomgyu shrugs and shoulders off his bag at his seat, taking out his things.

"I dunno," Gyu says, sitting and arraging his pens and books on his desk, "Tae and I's marks were Shakespere quotes from when we were casted in that play, so they can be anything, really." Soobin sighs and looks up at the whiteboard for the lesson that day. _**Write an essay about your first impressions of your soulmate. If you have not already met your soulmate, write about any assumptions you have about them.**_ He sighed again. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Driving his friends to and from school had become sort of Soobin's job, as he was the only one in the group who had a license, but he didn't mind. He felt like it gave him a purpose and it gave him something to do before starting his shift at the little cafe in the shopping center near his house. It didn't get a lot of customers; there was a Starbucks right across the street, but Soobin did have his regulars, as well as tourists and people new to the area wanting to check the shop out, so he did get a decent pay.

Today was Tuesday, so he would have an extra shift and be closing the store. Mondays, Fridays, and Sundays were typically the most busy and he only had a two hour shift those days, so today, he could just do his homework while waiting for someone to come in.

This is exactly what he was doing when one of his older friends, San, came bouncing into the cafe, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Soobinnie! You'll never guess what just happened!" the dark-haired boy exclaims, pulling out the chair opposite Soobin's and sitting down, still bouncing.

"You got a new cat?" Soobin questions, looking around to see if any of the few customers in the cafe noticed the new boy. Thankfully, none of them were looking in their direction, so he assumed they weren't interrupted. He closes the textbook he was reading, dog-earing the page to mark it. Now that his full attention is on the elder, Soobin observes San has a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 'Oh dear,' he thinks, 'is this what I think it is?'

"Even better," San says, still beaming, "I got a boyfriend! I found my soulmate!" Soobin inwardly sighs, happy for his friend, but a little exasperated at how he'll have to deal with _more_ of his friends finding their soulmates while Soobin _still_ has no idea who his could be. He smiles, trying not to show his pain, and takes the elder's hands in his own.

"I'm going to need to meet him and tell him the procedures of dating my best friend," Soobin says, "and that if he hurts you, he'll have me to deal with."

"I'll be _fine_ , Binnie," San replies, rolling his eyes, "and it's not like you could do anything, anyway, you wouldn't hurt a fly." Soobin is about to protest when his friend shushes him and continues. "I don't mean that as a bad thing, Bin, and you know that. Plus, I didn't just come by to brag about no longer being single, that would be rude of me. I wanted to invite you and your school friends to have dinner with us and some of my classmates." San finishes with a smile.

Soobin thinks about it, did he really want to go have dinner with San and his college friends? All of whom could have already met their soulmates, not that that would affect Soobin, of course not. He isn't _that_ hopeless.

"Sure," he says, "text me when and where! I have to close up today but I'll be free any time after then!" Soobin smiles back at the elder. San gives a firm nod, and then shuffles up to the counter of the cafe.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be working, barista boy?" Soobin sighs for what feels like the 100th time that day and lifts himself out of his seat to take his friend's order.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hyuka,” Soobin whines into his phone, “I need your help.” He pouts, hoping it can be heard in his voice.

“What did you do this time?” The boy on the other end of the call responds. The elder sighs.

“I don’t _only_ call you when I’ve done something wrong!”

“Well, you are _always_ getting yourself into awkward situations you expect me to save you from so, yeah, Binnie, you do.” Huening replies, laughing.

“Anyway, back to why I actually called you.” Soobin can hear his friend giggle in the background. He clears his throat and continues, “As I was _saying_ , I need your help. San invited us to dinner with his friends from college and I don’t know what to wear. And oh yeah, tell Tae and Gyu to be ready to go in like an hour, and we’ll pick them up.” Soobin can hear Heuning texting someone (presumably their friends) and he waits for an answer.

“Okay, I told them that we’d be by soon and to dress nice, I’ll come over now. Get some of your favourite clothes out while I’m on the way.” Hyuka says. Soobin nods and tells the other to be quick before he hangs up.

Soobin has an extremely bad fashion sense, even he knows and will admit that, so when Huening finally arrives, he isn’t surprised all of his ideas were turned down. The younger looks almost disgusted when he sees the flannel shirt and jeans Soobin had laid on his bed. Hyuka glances over at Soobin, who was currently standing in the middle of his room, peering back at the other through the mirror.

“Why would you even think about flannel, Bin?” Huening asks, tossing the shirt and jeans back into his dresser.

“I like that shirt, in case you were unaware.” Soobin shoots back.

“Obviously.” Is all the younger boy says, digging through Soobin’s shirt drawer, occasionally holding one up long enough for Soobin himself to see which shirt it is, before dropping it back into the drawer and flipping through more clothes.

This goes on for a good ten minutes until Hyuka finds a plain black button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans, ripped at the knees, but nice nonetheless. Soobin gazes at the clothes, not even knowing he had them, but goes to take them from his friend. Huening pulls the outfit out of his reach, saying, “I’ll only let you wear this if you have shoes that match.”

“Oh, for the love of Christ, Hyuka, just give me the clothes!” He reaches out again, but the other jerks them away.

“Nu-uh. Shoes, Choi Soobin. Now.” Soobin rolls his eyes at him, but leads Huening into his closet, where he has his shoes, jackets, and any other clothes that wouldn’t fit in his dresser placed on shelves or hanging up. They both look over his minimal shoe collection before the younger picks up a pair of black Doc Martens. “Here,” Huening hands Soobin the clothes and the shoes and walks out of the closet, “I’ll be in your car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii :) im kinda :// w/ this update and i feel like this is just a filler chapter but i havent felt super motivated to write and ive had a hard time focusing on anything recently :(( this will get better and longer and more frequent updates, i promise!! in the meantime, thank you for reading it means a lot <3


End file.
